magnum_opusfandomcom-20200215-history
Notes
Jet-Ticon are made of a mixture of simulated animal cells and a fungus called Mycum. Although most of the computers brought by the ancestors where destroyed or damaged when they arrived on Arkos, one of the researchers carried a copy of a natural history codex. This codex was used to help create the basis for all Jet-Ticon, which is why they look so similar to native species of Earth, such as cats, dogs, sharks, and invertebrates. * Mycum is a key component to Sita and GTCS that allows the user to communicate with the device/organ. Although Mycum can be used for almost anything, it is primarily used to create Jet-Ticon, building materials, and non-mechanical materials including clothing. * Jet-Ticon do not possess Sita internally. However, "Permissions" are external sita that the Gods allow certain Jet-Ticon to use in order to carry out their duties. * Jet-Ticon acted as the servants of the Gods. Because they possess no Sita, they are not targets for tribal warfare and are even considered a waste to fight. They possess "limiters" that control their thoughts and actions in various ways. For high functioning Jet-Ticon, this largely involves deleting experiences and emotions that would lead to too much independence. * All Arkosians and Umbrians use Mycum regularly. However, since lower class people don't have much power in their Sita, they depend on it more than others. They are also more likely to view the Jet-Ticon as angelic extensions of the Gods, showing them great respect. Higher class people view them mostly as "soulless" robots to be used as tools. * Jet-Ticon can produce spider like creatures by pressing the heels of their palms together. These spiders in turn can weave all manner of Mycum. * The character Jet-Ticon ends up having to attach her superior's severed head to her body in order to retain access to his Permissions. However, his limiters became damaged, so her emotions and memories become stored on his brain creating a backup. This in turn starts to influence her. * When civil war broke out on Unbria, the Jet-Ticon on Arkos reverted to their most basic commands: to observe and study. This command was created by their master, Oedaan the Watcher. * Oedaan was given charge of the Jet-Ticon, although he never wanted the responsibility. He was chosen because of his strict philosophy of non-interference. The other Gods knew that Oedaan would be one of the only Gods that could be trusted to be unbiased controlling the Jet-Ticon. That way other Gods could use them without fearing that the Jet-Ticon would turn on them or spy on them. In reality, Oedaan did use them to spy, but he never used that information politically. * Oedaan was the first (and one of the only) Gods to figure out how to access the memories of his clones (including his Ancestor). This means that Oedaan remembers who he was when he first landed on Arkos as a normal human. However, this experience has left him very detached from most normal affairs. The bulk of information was so large, he became stoic as a response. * Oedaan is also the patron of the Ritterkejijo. Although Oedaan believes in non-interference himself, he depends on the Ritterkejijo to explore and study on his behalf, which usually means that they themselves interfere in Arkosian life quite a bit. At the highest levels of their trade, they start to take on Oedaan's stoicism, and in fact that is what is often allows for them to transcend. * There are two other companies working as security for the mission. Ultima Securitas, based on Earth, leads the other ground team. Black Oak, based on the Moon, leads the orbital station, primarily manned by physicists. The orbital station is also where the device for jumping back through hyperspace to Earth is located.